Polo Pololo Polo
by fujika
Summary: En un mundo donde todo es diferente a lo conosemos, nace el amor predestinado o estrellado? , lo que pase primero
1. el primer amor duele

Como decirlo, desde ase tiempo, nosotros los humanos nos adaptamos, lo místico y desconocido paso a ser normal, yo realmente no se como era el mundo antes, digo no me imagino a alguien sin magia o a un bebe sin orejas o una persona sin su polo.

La historia es que los humanos simples, se mezclaron con los seres mágicos y luego para aumentar la cuenta, le agregamos quimeras dando este raro resultado, la raza humana nace con orejas y cola de un animal, es realmente raro que no tengas, al punto de que en ocasiones los sacrifican por miedo. Luego están las etapas de crecimiento, que en mi opinión odio la mayoría, bien para no hacer largo este cuento, nacemos con orejas, yo nací con cola y orejas de gato, estas las tendré hasta perder mi virginidad, la cola y orejas son normales hasta los 10 o 11 años máximo, no me malinterpreten, no perdemos la virginidad a esa edad.

Si no que a nosotros se nos enseña desde pequeños a controlar magia y parte del examen para pasar de básica es desaparecer o hacer invisibles orejas y cola, es útil considerando que luego estas se ven ridículas o son tu causa a una violación segura, bien dejando orejas y cola, luego viene la peor parte cuando te vuelves hombre o mujer ya sabrán ustedes de que hablo ,ese día en que descubres que puedes armar la carpa de circo tu solo o que tendrás una visita roja todos los meses, llega con el paquete un huevo que nace al día siguiente, con esto llega tu carta de condena, tu verdadero y único amigo 100% de verdad, tu polo.

Estos son criaturas que no llegan a medir mas que tu mano, ellos son los cupidos que escogen al polo y persona ideal para ustedes, tu alma gemela o como quieras llamarle, yo no creo en eso pues por algo se invento el divorcio polo y humano, los polos son lo mas difícil de controlar, desde que tengo el mío me he encargado de que no tenga contacto con otros polos, el día que me enamore será de mi corazón, no del poder de mi polo sobre mi.

- Gakuto baja o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases -

- ya voy, vamos Gaku – dijo tendiéndole la mano al pequeño

- chi -

- Gakuto mira lo que le compre a Gaku no es lindo -

- mama por ultima ves Gaku y yo somos hombres y no usamos vestidos ni nada por el estilo -

- pero sin embargo muestras tu cola y orejas -

- sabes que no puedo esconderlas por mas de 5 minutos -

- cuídate - dijo para ver salir de la casa a Gakuto para encontrarme con Jirou, que es uno de los pocos amigos de el

- buenos días Gakuto y Gaku-chan estas tan adorable como siempre -

- ninini arigatou – dijo el pequeño en el hombro de su dueño

- jijijiji zZZzZzZ -

- Jiro-chan ya esta durmiendo otra ves, el si que duerme mas que tu -

- si, que suerte tiene -

Bueno dejando de lado a mi muy despierto amigo, hoy comenzamos el tercer año de protección, como yo lo llamo, pues no a sido un camino fácil llegar entero aquí y con alguien como Gaku menos, mi plan para este año es sobrevivir, cueste lo que me cueste.

- ¿ya estas nervioso? vamos Gakuto, ya todos conocen tu lado malo, dudo que alguien lo intente este año -

- y que tal los nuevos -

- considerando que no haz crecido mucho desde tu primer año es una posibilidad -

- no era eso a lo que me refería -

- ¿enserio?, oye mira en el salón están armando un escándalo vamos haber -

- no caeré en ese truco - dijo notando luego que Jirou tenia razón, había una multitud en el salón, pero cuando entro su vida cambio, simplemente vio como su cara cambiaba de normal a tomate y que la del chico del frente no parecía molestarle. Gaku había saltado del hombro de Gakuto y aterrizado en brazos de otro polo, quien empezó a hacerle cariñitos que empezaban a cruzar la línea de lo decente.

El grupo entero no se lo podía creer, estaban presenciando algo que nunca habían visto en sus 5 años en ese colegio, Mukahi Gakuto tirándole los tejos al nuevo. Gakuto tomo a los polos y salio corriendo siendo seguido por el dueño de otro polo, llegando a un baño, donde Gakuto hacia lo imposible por separarlos.

- deja de morderme Gaku -

- déjalos da igual, no pararan esta hacer lo que quieran -

- largo de aquí o te mato -

- también es un encanto conocerte, me llamo Oshitari Yuushi y ese es mi polo Yuu-chan -

- entonces quítalo, yo no quiero que esa cosa toque a mi polo -

- ya te lo dije no pararan hasta que ellos quieran -

- o le quitas a Gaku esa cosa o te quito tus cosas -

- si lo pones así, no -

- bien pues... – se defendía el chico cuando comienza a oír unos " ah..ah" de su pequeño Gaku - tu maldito, te voy a matar, quitas tus sucias manos de mi inocente Gaku -

- sabes no se cual es tu problema, da igual lo que hagan -

- no, porque después va a querer verte y voy a tener que verte y para peor va a sufrir, porque tu y tu polo son unos &%$&%/ -

- me han dicho peores, además tu también te buscas peligro, con que ojos quieres que te miren un grupo de adolescentes que ven a una niña con orejas y cola de gato, tienes escrito en la frente violarme y tu polo también -

- se detuvieron – exclamo feliz

- que ocurre Yuu-chan, termina lo que empezaste -

- ah no, de eso nada - dijo agarrando a Yuu-chan, que en lugar de morderlo subió hasta su cara y empezó a lamerla - ¿qué le pasa a esta cosa? -

- no llores, el solo se emociono por la figura más grande -

- ¡no te le acerques!, Gaku ven aquí -

- nononononononono...no - dijo subiendo a la mano de Yuushi

- tienes buen gusto -

- con quien fue eso -

- es mi secreto, ahora dame a Yuu-chan y yo te doy a Gaku-chan -

- con gusto toma - pero ninguno se soltaba

- tengo una idea - dijo jalando a Gakuto lo suficientemente rápido, como para no ver venir el beso, fue corto pero efectivo, para ganarse un golpe de Gakuto - para ser tan lindo tienes mucha fuerza, pero ve el lado positivo Yuu-chan esta en mi hombro -

- nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar, a ver o a tocar, por que te ira peor -

- no lo creo, a Gaku-chan parece gustarle mi presencia -

- el ya aprenderá a ignorarte, a mi me sale natural - dijo saliendo del baño

- sabes Yuu-chan eso ultimo me dolió, pero solo hace que me guste mas, no te encanta lo difícil -

- nonononon...Gaku -

- si ya se vamos al salón, no te quedaras quieto hasta tener lo que quieres, ¿verdad? -

- chi -

En el salón de clases

- bueno chicos saluden a su nuevo compañero, ya que no hubo cambios y el joven Oshitari Yuushi es el único en integrarse, el es extranjero así que trátenlo bien y como no conoces a nadie, me gustaría que el Tour por el colegio te lo diera Mukahi, ya que los vi juntos antes de la clase – dijo la profesora

- me encantaría - dijo viendo a Mukahi, pues con quien mas pudieron haberlo visto a solas

- Gakuto ese no es tu alma gemela – dijo Jirou demasiado feliz para el gusto del otro

- nunca, es solo un error de Gaku a estado mucho tiempo solo -

- pero ni a Jiro le a hecho algo así, es la primera ves que se deja tocar por otro polo, sin rasguñarlo primero, sin tomar en cuenta que eso no era un abrazo inocente -

- no le digas a nadie de esto y te dejare jugar en el almuerzo con mi cola -

- mis labios están sellados -


	2. Recorrido

Las clases continuaron tranquilamente, con Jirou durmiente, Gakuto molesto y Oshitari observador, hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde Gakuto desapareció rápidamente con Jirou, para pasar el almuerzo, juntos, como prometió.

- ¿ya terminaste? - le pregunto Gakuto a su muy extraño amigo, ¿que tenia de divertido eso?

- no, ya te dije planeo hacer esto toda la mañana – dijo feliz siguiendo con lo que hacia

- si claro, como quieras, pero no me jales tanto – dijo sintiendo pena por su pobre cola en manos del otro

- no te da pena andar con la cola afuera, tan grande – dijo sin tomar en cuenta todos los posibles significados de lo dicho

- sabes que no es apropósito -

- pero hay una solución sencilla no – dijo con cierta maldad

- si me insinúas algo mas, te golpeare peor que cuando me compraste ese vestido como regalo de cumpleaños -

- pero tu mama dijo que era eso lo que querías – se defendió el chico, Gakuto movió su cola de forma, que golpeara a Jirou en la cara

- perdón, todavía no manejo bien mi cola -

- yo diría tu humor - otro golpe - por que siempre pago por el crimen de otro, yo no te viole el polo, que yo recuerde - aunque lo del cumpleaños, debió sospechar que era una broma cuando la madre dijo "el vestido azul", era obvio que el rosa era mas lindo.

- pero eres lo suficientemente masoquista como estar aquí -

- eso se puede arreglar – dijo el recién llegado Yuushi mostrando una sonrisa

- y tu que, no tienes vida social o que, ahora me acosas -

- se me prometio un recorrido y vine por el, además Yuu-chan tiene ganas de jugar -

- que juegue con otra persona, yo estoy ocupado -

- sabes acabo de recordar que no hice la tarea de biología y se la voy a pedir a Keigo - dijo Jirou saliendo de la azotea que era donde Gakuto decidió esconderse, no quería estar ahí para cuando uno de los dos gane terreno, ya sea la mano del nuevo sobre la piel de su amigo o el puño de este sobre su cara.

- ESTA ME LA PAGAS IDIOTA, A QUIEN ENGAÑAS, ES EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES, HOY NI SIQUIERA NOS TOCARIA BIOLOGIA Y ATOBE NO QUEDO CON NOSOTROS... ¿por que me pasa esto a mi? - decía desde la puerta luego de ver al traidor

- es el destino, pero sabes creo que el rosa te va mejor -

- ¿ah? -

- lo digo por tu cola, no estas algo grande para usar listón – dijo mientras que Gakuto veía su cola, para luego quitarle los broches, listones, ganchos, sinceramente no tenia idea de por que Jirou tenia eso en su mochila

- eso fue Jirou, quien aparentemente me odia -

- no pienses así, tal ves me quiera a mi mas -

- genial lo que me faltaba, ahora si no te importa me voy -

- no sin ese paseo - dijo cerrado la puerta con llave

- de donde sacaste eso -

- tengo mis métodos, no eres el único con cara linda -

- ...un momento pa..ra que cerraste -

- dije que quería un recorrido, pero no recuerdo haber dicho que fuera a la escuela o si? -

- ... - buen punto pensó, pero eso lo dejaría para otro momento, ahora era hora de salvar su pellejo - abre esa puerta o te... - Yuushi simplemente le cayo con un beso, pero esta ves lo tomo de los brazos, no quería otro golpe, el pequeño, si que tenia fuerza - te odio suéltame – dijo cuando el otro paro para tomar aire, pero Yuushi ni atención le prestaba, parecía mas entretenido en otra cosa, Gakuto busco en donde estaba centrada su atención y lo noto, Gaku-chan y Yuu-chan estaban ocupados en lo su yo - estúpido suéltame -

- no quiero, ¿por qué no seguimos?, como ellos - dijo susurrando en el oído de Gakuto logrando subirle los colores al neko

- por que no mejor continúan ustedes sin nosotros -

- no, Yuu-chan no es lindo comparado contigo - dijo mordiendo su cuello

- sigue y te dejo sin hijos -

- por que mejor no jugamos a la mama y el papa -

- me siento mas como el hijo traumado - dijo mientras que veía a Gaku-chan, donde había aprendido esas cosas, el nunca fue un pervertido

- si ese es el caso, feliz soy el hermano mayor que comete incesto - dijo empujando a Gakuto asía la pared, que por los nervios termino en el piso - no importa lo que digas, hasta me parece que quisieras ser violado - 

- por que querría algo así -

- no se pero usas cola y orejas de gato libremente "arreglados", me llevas al baño mas lejano del colegio , ahora te toco y no pones gran resistencia y para completar ahora me abres las piernas con la cara toda roja, si sigues así voy a tener que hacerte mío de verdad - dijo robándole otro beso para luego oírse el timbre - salvado por la campana, nos vemos en la salida - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida, antes de pasar la puerta le lanzo un beso para luego perderse

- Gaku-chan mira en lo que me metes, no voy ha llegar con cola y orejas a casa –

La siguiente clase era laboratorio, ellos de la clase B compartían con la clase A, para la desgracia de Gakuto la mitad del grupo era de M mas especifico de Mukahi en adelante y no solo Oshitari Yuushi estaría ahí, sino que de la clase A estaría Atobe del primer grupo y no tendría quien haga de neutro, pues Akutagawa Jirou era de primer grupo de su clase.

- bien clase a partir de hoy trabajaran en parejas así que fórmense y comencemos – dijo la Profesora. 

Gakuto tuvo un mal presentimiento de que "cierta persona" se sentaría a su lado, pero no fue así, Yuushi estaba dos mesas a su izquierda con Atobe, no podía ser, esos dos eran amigos, ahora si que no tenia salvación, entre esos dos su vida seria horrible, Atobe molestando con su súper ego, digo Kei-chan su polo y Yuushi con su acoso.

- joven Mukahi no me oyó o que, forme grupo con alguien -

- ah - dijo buscando con la mirada pero todos ya tenían pareja - profesora ya todos tienen -

- eso es imposible - dijo revisando la hoja de asistencias - bueno al parecer hay 15 alumnos de la clase A y 14 de la Clase B, así que abra un grupo de tres, quien quiere a Mukahi- Gakuto sintió un escalofrío pero antes de poder pensarlo - bien joven Mukahi intégrese con el joven Atobe y Oshitari -

Gakuto incluso antes de voltear a verles ya podía sentir sus sonrisas de maldad pura, ahora no solo compartían clases si no que estaría esclavizado por los dos.

- Gakuto, ore-sama no ha tenido la oportunidad de compartir su grandeza contigo hoy, así que disfrútala -

- sigues tentando a tu suerte - dijo Yuushi a su neko-chan, si ya era suyo o lo seria

- como si yo deseara estar aquí, prefiero estar en un callejón con perros -

- pues eso se puede arreglar - susurro en su oído, mostrando a Yuu-chan quien jugaba, esta ves decentemente con Gaku-chan en las piernas de Yuushi, para mostrarle que Yuu-chan tenia orejas y cola de perro, por conclusión el también, aunque al no ser virgen ya no tenía sus orejas

Esto logro sonrojar a Gakuto, solo Kami sabe en que pensaba, pero llegando a la conclusión de pensar de ahora en adelante mejor lo que dice.

- sigues jugando con fuego - susurro

- pues le pediré a Kami-sama, no quemarme -

- entonces admites que si estas jugando -

- YO NO HE DICHO ESO -

- joven Mukahi que escándalo es ese, salga del salón ahora – dijo la Profesora 

Fuera del salón

- aaaaaaaaaah lo odio - se quejaba mientras que Gaku jugaba con un… ¿hueso de hule?

En el salón

- que fue eso -

- un juego, es que me aburre la clase -

- no juegues con el, será llorón pero todos le cuidamos -

- quienes todos -

- luego te los presentare -

- me esta empezando a gustar esta escuela - 


	3. Deportes

En el salón, donde nos quedamos.

- que fue eso -

- un juego, es que me aburre la clase -

- no juegues con el, será llorón pero todos le cuidamos -

- quienes todos -

- luego te los presentare -

- me esta empezando a gustar esta escuela -

Luego en la siguiente clase que es deportes.

- no he visto a Gaku-chan desde, biología y tu – le pregunto Yuushi, al mejor amigo del pequeño

- yo tampoco, debe estar escondido, casi nunca asiste a la primera clase de deportes -

- ¿por? -

- siempre olvida traer el uniforme -

- y ¿por que no pide prestado uno del colegio? o lo compra, yo que soy nuevo compre este hoy -

- pero es que el usa… ja ja ja talla especial y los que ofrece el colegio le quedan muy grandes -

- ¿por que no pide uno de los de primer año? -

- justo como son nuevos toman todos los pequeños jajajaja -

- ¿qué te causa tanta risa? -

- pensar que el entrenador lo obligara a hacerlo, otra ves -

- que cosa – dijo ya molesto por la aptitud del otro

- el año pasado, Gakuto olvido traer su uniforme y fue a pedir uno, pero ya todos los pequeños habían sido prestados y como el entrenador es muy estricto le… jajaja -

- le que –

- le obligo a ponerse el único uniforme de deportes que le quedaba a la talla -

- soy un genio y sigo sin entender -

- Gakuto tiene cintura de niña y su espalda es pequeña, que uniforme crees tu que le quedaba a la talla -

- creo que se por donde va la cosa, pero también los hay con mono y chaqueta -

- no, el colegio no presta mono, ni chaqueta -

- entonces le viste usar el uniforme femenino el año pasado, sin mono, ni chaqueta -

- si, casi todo el colegio le vio, por que el entrenador le obligo a darle vueltas al colegio, se veía tan lindo -

- y… -

- y ¿qué? -

- tienes fotos, ahora no dormiré bien sin saber como se veía -

- puede que tenga una fotos, pero que gano yo -

- fija el precio -

- uh no, Gakuto me pagara mejor por guardarla, no me conviene -

- que tanto -

- todo lo que yo quiera -

Cerca de ahí se veía como la entrenadora de las chicas traía algo a rastras, de cabello vinotinto con chaqueta y mono

- te volvió a pasar -

- cállate y ayúdame – decía con la cara roja de vergüenza

- no me importa que tan delicada seas harás deportes como todas tus compañeras – dijo la entrenadora

- pero ya le he dicho 1000 veces que soy hombre -

- si claro tendrás vos de chico, pero ningún hombre anda por ahí con orejas y cola fueras y menos si son rosa pastel -

- y que tal si, simplemente no me avergüenza que las vean -

- tiene razón, usted es nueva ¿verdad?, el es Mukahi Gakuto si es de esta clase, pero es hombre búsquelo en la lista – dijo señalando el nombre del chico en esta

- parece que tienes razón, pero como se que eres quien dice ser – dijo a lo que Gakuto saco su identificación - ah es verdad ... cuanto lo siento yo -

- no se preocupe, le suele pasar este tipo de cosas, usted siga -

...

- anda ríete, se que deseas hacerlo -

- no lo haré... jajajajajaja a ti si que te pasa de todo – dijo ya en el suelo por la risa

- a un así me gustaría que se repitiera lo del año pasado, para poder verlo -

- LE CONTASTE -

- me hubiera enterado de todas formas -

- pero hay algo que no entiendo, si traes tu uniforme, por que querías faltar -

- por que me entere de que hoy correríamos -

- pero siempre nos ponen a correr en... – en lo que Gakuto le tapa la boca

- "eso" queda entre tu y yo, eso lo se, pero eso es diferente, además descubrí algo -

- ¿qué? -

- mi uniforme nuevo, me queda pequeño -

- genial...digo que mal, porque tendrás que correr...que tan pequeño es, muéstrame -

- no es para que disfrutes -

- pero le estoy buscando el lado bueno a las cosas - de repente Yuushi carga a Gakuto y se lo lleva a las canchas - yo quería ver -

- QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES, TODOS NOS MIRAN BAJAME -

- eso es solo porque estas gritando -

- tengo derecho a guardar silencio - dijo ya luego en el suelo - para que me trajiste aquí -

- una carrera con premio, te parece -

- ¿eres deportista? -

- si -

- olvídalo tienes las piernas muy largas, me cansare y tengo cosas que hacer luego -

- entonces si perteneces a un club de deporte, pero ¿cuál?, baloncesto no por supuesto -

- eso fue un chiste respecto a mi altura -

- realmente no, me gusta tu tamaño, te hace mas lindo -

- a ti te gusta hacerme enojar -

- y también me encanta hacerte otras cosas – dijo logrando subirle la sangre a la cara a Gakuto

- me largo -

En el descanso

- todo eso paso en deportes – dijo Atobe junto a Yuushi

- si, luego intente decirle algo durante una practica de atajar -

- y -

- ahora se que practica béisbol, tenis o algo por el estilo, su forma de buscar la pelota y lazarla y por el moretón que tengo en el estomago, por decirle lindas piernas -

- muy gatuno lo se, no puede estar quieto ni durante las practicas -

- tratas de ayudarme, comprarme o fastidiarle -

- ¿por qué lo dices? -

- acabas de insinuar que esta en tu equipo de tenis -

- ¿eso hice? – dijo con una inocencia digna de un oscar

- si, ahora dime por que -

- un poco de todo, me caes bien, eres un buen jugador y me conviene tenerte en el equipo, además me encanta ver molesto a Gakuto, porque es la cosa mas fácil de hacer -

- tu nunca puedes hacer algo sin tener un beneficio -

- no -

En otra parte

- lo odio, como viene a decirme en pleno salto..oye Gakuto que lindas piernas – se quejaba el chico junto a su "mejor amigo"

- pero… si son lindas -

- ese no es el punto, no puedes ir por la vida diciéndole a las personas que lindas piernas -

- bueno ya cálmate, solo falta una clase y el se va -

- si gracias a mi, tu casi le dices que club estoy, no soportaría tenerlos a todos juntos -

- hablas como si fuéramos lo peor del mundo – dijo dolido

- Jirou sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, pero juegas mucho con mi imagen, no tengo problemas con Otori, solo que me ha visto metido en muchos problemas, que debe pensar lo peor de mi -

- no que va, el todavía es muy inocente -

- de Atobe ni se hable, parece que le gustase verme sufrir , Shishido ni que decir de el -

- realmente no te llevas con perros -

- no, los odio y algunos me dan miedo, por otro lado esta Kabaji, ese tipo me da miedo con solo verlo -

- es solo tímido, he oído rumores de que tu le gustas -

- primero Oshitari que el -

- eso no vale, a ti si te gusta el -

- ni loco me gustaría alguien tan...Oshitari – dijo rojo como un tomate - ah tampoco podría olvidarme del chismoso Taki, no puedo ni caerme sin que el colegio se entere -

- bueno eso si, oye Gakuto… que Hiyoshi no entraba este año -

- si … y espero que quede como titular – dijo sonriendo

- por que tan feliz -

- es el único a quien no se le a salido un comentario de mi -

- ah era eso, por un momento pensé que me estabas engañando – dijo Yuushi abrazándolo por detrás

- ¡Keigo! no pensé que conocieras a Yuushi, es nuevo – dijo Jirou alejándose de ¿los tortolos?

- es un viejo amigo de infancia -

- si Jirou, todos los engreídos malvados nacen del mismo árbol – dijo Gakuto logrando zafarse de los brazos del otro

- ¿te gusta correr?, porque ya tienes 20 vueltas mas de calentamiento -

- ya estas como Tezuka de Seigaku, corre que corre y luego quieres que suba de peso -

- entonces es cierto que juegas tenis -

- no… solo lo digo por decir -

- tu ganas haré el intento para quedar en el equipo – le dijo a Atobe

- noooooooooooooooooooooooo ya tenemos todos los titulares -

- tenemos una vacante y siempre alguien puede perder su puesto – dijo tranquilo Atobe disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno

- que hice para que me odies Kami-sama -


	4. Tennis

- tenemos una vacante y siempre alguien puede perder su puesto – dijo Atobe

- que hice para que me odies Kami-sama – se preguntaba Gakuto seriamente

Luego del timbre tenían magia, pues que esperaban las orejas y cola son resultado de una mezcla y para la suerte de Gakuto era toda su clase, odiaría tener esa clase con Atobe, Shishido o Taki.

- bien yo soy Hitomi-san – dijo la profesora - seré su maestra de magia este año, así que como "soy nueva" tendremos una prueba, para ver los defectos y fuerzas de cada uno, ok, empecemos con haber… - dijo buscando al indicado en la lista para que fuera a la zar - el nuevo! Si, serás mi primera victima, pasa al frente… Oshitari Yuushi, pero que nombre me gusta haber quien es... – dice mientras que busca con la mirada al dueño del nombre -...ah pero mira nada mas también eres guapo, lastima que esta prohibido salir con alumnos, empecemos primero el hechizo de continuidad, muestra tus orejas y luego desvanécelas por lo menos 10 minutos, mientras haces otras cosas -

- Hitomi-sensei yo no tengo orejas que mostrar – susurro el joven a la roja profesora

- a sabes que, mejor hagamos un hechizo de compatibilidad, ya que si tus poderes son altos no tendrás problemas para compatibilizar con uno de tus compañeros, aunque seas nuevo – dijo a lo que Gakuto sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a rogar por que no fuera el - el chico con las orejas, ven aquí -

- estoy maldito -

- no es eso, es el destino – dijo divertido Jirou, pero que suerte tenia el nuevo

- tengo un futuro negro – respondió al pensar en ese posible "destino"

Ya en la parte delantera del salón

- bien quiero que te sincronices con...como te llamas -

- Mukahi -

- Mukahi que -

- Gakuto -

- bien Yuushi-kun toma las manos de Gakuto-chan y deja que te energía llegue a el, para que sus orejas desaparezcan, sin usar su propia magia, verán que el resultado es diferente a hacerlo solo -

Y así como dijo Hitomi Yuushi tomo las manos de Gakuto, quien tenia la cabeza en otro lado

- comiencen - Oshitari dejo fluir su energía, pero esta al tocar las manos de Gakuto reboto asía el otra ves - GAKUTO SERA QUE TE CONCENTRAS, NO ME IMPORTA EN QUE PIENCES, PERO SI NO EMPIESAS TU PARTE, NADA PASA, OTRA VES -

- vale solo me distraje un momento -

- en que – pregunto curiosa la profesora

- en por que estoy maldito pero eso no importa ahora o si? - dijo mientras que miraba a Yuushi, señal de que lo intentara otra ves, pero en esta ocasión la energía no reboto, pero las orejas y cola de Gakuto seguían ahí

- que hechizo hiciste – dijo la profesora

- ah pues ahora que lo pienso, no se -

- como que no sabes -

- no preste atención en que pensaba cuando inicie - pero justo en ese momento apareció en las manos de Gakuto un helado de tres pisos - ya recordé – dijo rojo por la verguenza

- un ultimo intento y quiero que todo salga bien -

Ambos volvieron a intentarlo pero nada paso

- en que pensaste – dijo ya tentada a golpear a su alumno

- en nada, de verdad lo estoy intentando -

- inténtalo solo – dijo y Gakuto así lo hizo y sus orejas y cola efectivamente desaparecieron - no entiendo, si son compatibles mas de lo que esperaba, pero no da suficiente energía de parte de Yuushi o Gakuto, no generan la necesaria, dime por que un joven como tu, usa colas y orejas rosa pastel en publico -

- mi resistencia es poca – dijo casi en un susurro

- en ese caso Yuushi-kun trata de que tu energía llegue al máximo -

- si – dijo tranquilamente luego de estar callado un buen rato, una ves mas lo intentaron pero nada

- sube la dosis Yuushi-kun -

Y así lo hizo, pero nada, así que pensó en una forma mas directa de energía y jalo a Gakuto para luego… la clase y Hitomi—sensei quedaran estupefactos. Por su parte Gakuto deseaba morir ahí mismo al ser besado por Yuushi frente a toda la clase

- suficiente! creo que a todos nos quedo claro, el ejemplo, como podrán haber notado en el momento en que su compañero Yuushi-kun "profundizo" el contacto con Gakuto, este desapareció totalmente, eso pasa por que el hechizo es mas fuerte al tener dos energías diferentes, pero compatible, ahora siéntense y comencemos con la teoría de la compatibilidad, escojan un compañero luego de clases para practicar, ya que la semana que viene tendrán examen de esto, solo esta permitido el primer método y practique cualquier hechizo - dijo con la mirada perdida, como si su corazón hubiera sido roto

- no me siento bien – dijo Gakuto desde su puesto

- por que? si por lo que vi el beso fue mas que un piquito -

- de que hablas -

- que se noto que el beso fue profundo, me hubiera gustado verte la cara -

- genial, ahora no solo me besa en privado, si no también en publico -

- ah Hitomi-sensei -

- si -

- por que la cola y las orejas de Gakuto parecen un semáforo, prenden y apagan -

- cera aparecen y desaparecen – dijo Yuushi

- por que parte de la energía de Yuushi-kun estará dentro de el por un tiempo -

- genial ahora me siento violado -

Luego de clases en el club de tenis

- bien hoy comenzaremos el torneo, para escoger a los titulares, nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos, de los cuales el 1ro y 2do lugar serán titulares – indicaba el actual capitán Atobe

- que no es así como lo hace la seigaku -

- si, a Sakaki le pareció divertido hacerlo así -

- pero somos muchos -

- no, yo me tome la molestia de hacer las pruebas y solo abra 10 por grupo, es decir los mejores 40 de 200 o mas están ahí y solo 8 serán titulares al final del día – dijo Sakaki

Y así empezaron los juegos pero al final del día

En el grupo A final, se encontraban Gakuto y Hiyoshi

- Felicidades Hiyoshi llegaste hasta la final invicto, pero aquí es donde pierdes -

- ya quisieras tu Mukahi-sempai -

- estas muy hablador, pero ya que quedaste como titular te lo perdonare -

al final del partido el marcador quedo 6-4 a favor de Gakuto

- felicidades – dijo Hiyoshi extendiéndole la mano

- me tienes que invitar a comer como premio – dijo Gakuto mientras que abrazaba a Hiyoshi, ya tenia dos años sin jugar con el y vaya que el chico había mejorado

- me parece bien, ya que ahora soy yo el mas alto – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

- que mal, ya no eres tan lindo como antes, te hubieras quedado en tu otro colegio -

- no, este me gusta mas – dijo mientras que miraba directamente a Gakuto

- bueno, por que mejor no dejan de hablar y van a apoyarme contra Kabaji – dijo Jirou interrumpiendo?

- paso, mejor me voy con los futuros novios al bloque C – dijo Gakuto

- pero tú odias a Shishido -

- pero voy a animar a Otori -

- si pero antes de que te vayas… tengo una mala noticia – dijo esto ultimo con un tono de ultratumba, o era cinismo?

- que -

- ya se saben quienes son los 8 titulares, bloque A, 1er Gakuto y 2do Hiyoshi, bloque B, Kabaji y yo en juego, bloque C, Shishido y Otori en juego y bloque D Atobe y Oshitari, próximamente solo en cines, están dejando ese juego de ultimo para que todos veamos -

- me muero… por que a mi – dijo intentando suicidio con su cola

Luego del juego, 7-6 a favor de Jirou en el bloque C 6-7 Shishido, aunque ninguno de los jugadores podo concentrarse del todo

Bloque D

- listo – dijo Atobe

- si pierdes soy capitán -

- y si no mi asistente sub-capitán -

Luego del estresante juego, este termino en 7-6 a favor de Atobe

- te deje ganar por los viejos tiempos -

- si claro perdedor, mañana te encargas de las practicas -

- mañana? un momento eso quiere decir que el día ya termino – dijo emocionado Gakuto

- si, por que? – pregunto Jirou a peliceresa

- por nada - soy libre

- bien los titulares vengan aquí con ore-sama -

- Atobe es necesario que trates de subirte el autoestima? -

- mejor te callas, que el torneo no es lo único que aplicare de la seigaku – dijo Atobe a lo que le sigue unos ladridos, provenientes del hombro de Shishido donde estaba el pequeño Ryo-chan

- calla a ese perro – dijo Gakuto mientras se alejaba de el por el bien de Gaku-chan

- mejor desaparece, sabes muy bien que odia los gatos – dijo Shishido

- eso no seria así si Otori fuera un gato – dijo en su defensa, logrando subirle los colores al dueño del nombre

- eso a ti no te importa – dijo molesto mientras que Ryo-chan seguía ladrando, esto provoco que Gaku-chan comenzara a llorar, lo que molesto a Yuu-chan comenzando a ladrarle al otro can, y para el colmo Chou-chan comenzó a ladrarle a este, por ladrarle a Ryo-chan por ladrarle a Gaku-chan que lloraba por que le habían ladrado

- a callar esos polos – dijo Atobe ya con un dolor de cabeza

- esa cosa empezó asustando a Gaku-chan -

- si lo admito Ryo-chan se paso, pero a que viene el ladrido del nuevo – dijo extrañado por las reacciones de los otros dos polos

- es el novio de Gakuto – soltó Jirou como si nada logrando que se produjera un largo silencio

- no entiendo a que viene el ladrido del nuevo – repitió Shishido haciendo como que Jirou nunca estuvo ahí

- lo digo enserió -

- ya quisiera el ser algo mío, ni que yo tuviera tan mal gusto -

- pues aparentemente lo tienes - dijo señalando a Yuu-chan que estaba abrazando a Gaku-chan en el hombro de Gakuto

- aaah! quítame esta cosa -

- oye tu, por que fijarse en alguien como Gakuto – pregunto Shishido al nuevo

- haz visto algo mas lindo – dijo a lo que Shishido volteo a ver a Otori

- dalo por hecho, Gakuto no solo es gato, sino que es mas irritante que uno -

- Otori el año pasado no tenias a Chou-chan, me pregunto que te hizo perder la inocencia – dijo Jirou cambiando de tema xD

- yo se que fue, no te haz visto la dama y el vagabundo Jirou, me parece que algo así paso -

- que tratas de decir – dijo molesto Shishido

- y tu que, hablábamos de Otori no de sus pulgas – dijo mas que divertido, ya que meneaba su cola de un lado a otro

- te lo estas buscando Gakuto -

Pero antes de pudiera contestar Ryo-chan salto a su hombro y se acerco ladrando a Gaku-chan, que salio corriendo al hombro de Otori, luego Chou-chan se unió al desorden persiguiendo al gato, que huyo al hombro de Atobe asustando al zorrito Kei-chan, al ver perros se unió con Gaku-chan en la carrera al hombro de Jirou y su dulce oveja al ver un zorro corono la carrera, que siguió al hombro de Kabaji encontrándose a un perro a un mas grande, que se unió a la carrera por el gato, estesalto al hombro de Hiyoshi en donde encontró a un aleado, que salio corriendo con el al ver al enorme perro, los otros dos no importaba eran inofensivos comparados con el, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar Gaku-chan salto al único lugar seguro al hombro de Gakuto donde estaba Yuu-chan esperándolo.

Yuu-chan ahuyento a los demás apenas Gaku-chan se refugió atrás de el, frenando a los demás Jiro-chan fue atrapado por Kei-chan, que le ordeno a Kab-chan llevarlos a los dos al hombro de Atobe. Y Ryo-chan y Chou-chan volvieron con sus dueños al ver que otro perro les gano, pero Hiyo-chan nada que se movía, veía con rabia a Yuu-chan que ahora abrazaba a Gaku-chan, mientras este lloraba por el susto

- mira lo que hace tu perro -

- fue tu culpa -

- silencio, ore-sama no los llamo para que sacaran a flote sus problemas maritales y...ah Kei-chan escupe eso, no sabes donde a estado tirado -

- Keigo eso es cruel de tu parte – dijo Jirou tomando a su polo

- apuesto lo que tu quieras a que dormiste en el piso hoy, por lo menos tres veces -

- ah ...pues zZzZzZz – dijo mientras fingía dormir en el hombro de Gakuto

- eso fue un si, bien desde mañana entrenaran día y noche, comenzaremos con los dobles, que es lo que mas nos hace falta, ah si y saluden a su nuevo sub-capitán Oshitari Yuushi de 3ro clase B -

- es un gusto -

- yo soy Otori Choutaro de 2do clase A y el es Chou-chan el gusto es nuestro -

- dime Shishido de 3ro clase C -

- Akutagawa Jirou de 3ro clase B y el es Jiro-chan -

- eso ya lo se Jirou -

- el es Kabaji de 2do clase A, no habla mocho verdad Kabaji -

- usu -

- ya veo -

-: Wakato Hiyoshi, de 2do clase A -

- bien basta de presentaciones nos podemos ir -

- si, ore-sama les da permiso de que se marcharse -

En los vestidores

- no entiendo somos ricos pero los baños son compartidos -

- la escuela no quiere que se pierda esta oportunidad para compartir, Gakuto bañemos nos juntos – dijo Jirou

- ni loco -

- pero Yuushi se metió solo -

- y a mi que, también planeo bañarme solo -

- que aburrido -

- di lo que quieras - dijo mientras caminaba a la regaderas para tropezar con - ah lo sien... nada solo quítate – le dijo a Yuushi

- ves como si soy yo, el que te hace sentir vivo -

- o Yuushi sabes ahora estas en mi territorio -

- ah? - pero antes de poder preguntar Gakuto le saco la toalla que lo cubría y salía corriendo a las duchas

- ore-sama te lo advirtió - dijo extendiéndole otra toalla

- esperaba algo de ustedes, no de el -

- sabe cuidarse o algo así – dijo paro luego llamar a Jirou

- uh? -

- terminaste -

- si, limpio como la pureza de los dulces -

- entonces vámonos que ore-sama no tiene todo el día -

- ustedes dos son novios? -

- no – dijo el capitán

- si – dijo el dormilón

- uh se ve que saben como esta su relación -

- Kei-chan me eligió a mi, pero Atobe ni de sombra me quiere -

- ah y tu Jiro-chan quieres a Kei-chan – dijo logrando sonrojar al pequeño mientras asentía - Atobe que curioso, pero tengo algo que decirte luego - dijo mientras entraba otra ves a las duchas, se vengaría de Gakuto

- deberíamos irnos? – pregunto Shishido a el capitán

- a que te refieres -

- a que Gakuto se quedara solo con ese chico -

- tengo cosas que hacer, vámonos Jirou -

- pero Gakuto -

- es el o mis "apuntes de biología" -

- no se vale – dijo asiendo un puchero - ya se Hiyoshi esperas a Gakuto -

- hai -

- bien vámonos -

- Choutaru nosotros también -

- si Shishido-san -

En las duchas

- marco… - dijo mientras abría una de las duchas -...nada… marco...nada -  
>y así siguió mientras revisaba regadera por regadera - marco ah... polo – dijo con dificultad luego de ser golpeado por el peliceresa<p>

- eso te pasa por fisgón -

- no tenias que pegarme tan fuerte, además al primero en atacar fuiste tu -

- si ya se, pero fue para devolverte el favor –

- de que? -

- yo desaparecí así que pensé en devolverte el favor, mostrando todo tu ser pero aparentemente no había mucho que ver -

- me pregunto si tu cuerpo dirá lo mismo -

- demasiado tarde -

- ah... cuando te vestiste? -

- mientras hablabas -

- que rápido -

- suele pasar cuando sientes el peligro, vienes o que – dijo desde la salida

- no, yo todavía estoy desnudo -

- en ese caso, parece que al final del día gane yo -

- si pero mañana no te salvas -

- claro que si – dijo guiñándole el ojo para luego desaparecer de su vista


	5. Nuevo Dia

Al día siguiente Gakuto caminaba felizmente con Jirou a la entrada del colegio, cuando sintió que algo lo abrazaba por detrás y como si fuera por acto reflejo, golpeo a esta persona, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con

- buchu, yo lo siento, pensé que era un idiota – dijo rojo por la vergüenza

- no te preocupes, lo súpose, tu nunca podrías odiarme – dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules cual cielo, mientras jugaba con el cabello del otro

- pero que hace aquí, no me diga que réprobo -

- no Jirou, vine a ver a el futuro de Hyotei -

- estamos bien -

- si el novio de Gakuto ayer casi le gano a Keigo-chan -

- oh! enserio y Gakuto-chan me cambio por el nuevo -

- párese el príncipe de Gakuto -

- Jirou que Atobe no te dijo que te quería ver a primera hora -

- ah? Si? eso dijo? pues mejor no hacerlo esperar - dijo mientras salía corriendo, para cuando ya estaba fuera de vista, Gakuto fijo su vista en la entrada donde se podía ver a Atobe llegar y darle sus cosas a Kabaji como lo hacia a diario

- inocente - pensó mientras se preguntaba cuanto duraría en darse cuenta Jirou de su engaño, recordándole que no estaba solo, pero antes de seguir la conversación con su buchu este había desaparecido, fue entonces que sintió nuevamente que lo abrazaban por detrás así que simplemente se dio vuelta y correspondió el abrazo, pero luego ve a lo lejos a su buchu hablando con Atobe, entonces a quien abrazaba

- yo también te extrañe Gakuto – dijo el peli azul

- pensé que eras alguien mas – dijo soltándose del otro

- alguien mas? tengo competencia, que molestia -

- no te preocupes, al final no va a quedar nadie -

- ves como si soy tu favorito -

- si, por eso cuando la persona con la que te confundí me abrazo, le pegue pensando en ti -

- lo sabia bajo ese profundo odio me amas, porque mas golpearías a alguien pensando en mi -

- quise decir que pensé que eras tu -

- a bueno si ese es el caso, te recuerdo que del odio al amor solo hay un paso - dijo con una expresión que logro poner nervioso a Gakuto, no es como que todo lo que ya había hecho no lo pusiera nervioso, pero que lo viera con esa expresión

- debo irme -

- no sin antes recibir esto - dijo entregándole un ramo de rosas rosas

- de donde sacaste esto? – dijo preocupado por la dudosa procedencia de las flores

- eso no importa - dijo mientras tomaba a Gakuto por sorpresa para robarle unos cuantos besos - te ves lindo todo rojo -

- vete al infernó - dijo mientras le pegaba con el ramo de rosas hasta que este se partió - que desperdicio de tan bellas flores - dijo mientras tomaba una sobreviviente y se iba

- todo bien? – pregunto Atobe viendo a su compañero caído en batalla de pétalos

- he estado mejor - dijo levantándose y sacando algunas espinas para su suerte logro esconder su rostro del ataque de ira de Gakuto, sabia que debía quedarse quieto cuando vio como Gakuto parecía feliz de recibirlas, pero su carita le pedía a gritos un besito y algo mas, bueno no, pero eso quería el - ah por cierto, quien es el que abraza a Gakuto a mis espaldas y mas importante, por que Gakuto le corresponde -

- alguien que haga eso y no salga herido, debes estar hablando de Akira-san el ex-capitán, vino hoy a ver las practicas del equipo, Gakuto lo quiere mucho, nunca dejaba de verlo, creo que fue por el que se decidió a entrar al equipo -

- no me digas, ya siento que me agrada, me muero por conocerlo - dijo marchándose sumergido en su mundo de tal forma que aunque todos lo saludaron este ni pío les presto

- te encontré! para que me querías – dijo Jirou

- yo no quiero nada de ti, creí que lo sabias -

- pero Gakuto dijo que querías verme -

- ah? pues no quiero que quede como un mentiroso, así que vamos juntos a clases -

- hai -

Gakuto se encontraba en el aula cuando ve llegar a Jirou con cara de bobo

- y a ti que mosca te pico -

- Gakuto engáñame mas seguido - dijo mientras miraba por la ventana

- debes estar muy feliz como para no tener sueño - dijo notando que Jiro-chan estaba igual o peor

- oye Jirou que se supone que tenemos a primera hora -

- a bueno pues arte -

- ah? -

- si, lo agregaron al programa de tercer año y a que no adivinas quien la… -

- ¡BUENOS DIAS! AQUE NO ESPERABAN VERNE ESTE AÑO OTRA VES, YA ESTA AQUI SU QUERIDA PROFESORA DE ARTE SERENETI-SAN -

- mátenme – dijo Gakuto sufriendo en serio episodio de Flash black

- o vamos apuesto que ya no tiene preferencia contigo -

- hoy como primera clase, pintaremos un desnudo y nuestro modelo será haber - hizo como que buscaba a alguien a lazar - tu. ah? pero miren nada mas si es Gakuto-chan, nuestro fiel modelo, ve a la parte trasera y sácate esa ropa para empezar -

- ni loco -

- estas retando a tu profesor -

- no tengo por que ser el modelo -

- tenga paciencia sensei, Gakuto esta enamorado de alguien de la clase y por eso le da penita -

- a pues haberlo dicho antes, bueno clase cambio de planes, pintaremos un cuadro de amor puro, les parece, haber Jirou dime quien es mi nueva victima, digo el elegido secreto -

- es el - dijo señalando a Yuushi que tenia la mirada perdida desde que llegaron

- pero eso es un desperdicio - dijo viendo al joven con corazoncitos en los ojos

- oiga -

- admítelo eso es mucho para un malcriado como tu -

- y por que mejor no comenzamos – dijo Jirou tratando de evitar que Gakuto se lanzara contra la profesora

- como sea, joven Oshitari póngase esto y tu esto -

luego del cambio

- te queda precioso - dijo mientras que veía a Yuushi llevar un traje formal - Mukahi sal ya para poder empezar -

- no -

- por que no -

pero antes de que pudiera dar razones, la profesora lo jalo fuera de los vestidores, muchos quedaron atónitos por lo que veían Gakuto llevaba un vestido rosa (como el que usa nao-chan de sukisho) lo que resaltaba sus ojos azules ya que lo demás era un juego de rosas orejas caballo vestido y mejillas

- kawaiii – dijo Jirou logrando que Yuushi despertara de sus pensamientos y mas cuando la profesora los jalo a la parte delantera del salón

Luego coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de Gakuto vaya que era pequeña con ese vestido ajustado, luego coloco una mano de Gakuto en su pecho y las manos libres las entrelazo

- ahora mírense a los ojos -

Eso parecía imposible, Gakuto estaba mas interesado en ver sus zapatos que la cara del otro, así que este soltó su mano, para luego subirle el rostro con su mano libre, pero seguía con la mirada baja así que se acerco lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración uno del otro, logrando al fin que Gakuto lo mirara a los ojos, era la cara mas linda que había visto a Gakuto hacer, era una lastima que fuera por la clase y no por que se querían

- perfecto solo quédense así el resto de la clase - dijo haciendo que el sonrojo de Gakuto aumentara, por parte de Yuushi parecía feliz de estar así, fue entonces que sintió como Gakuto movía lentamente sus labios logrando escuchar un "siento lo de las flores"

Fue entonces que pensó, que tal ves valía la pena todos los golpes del mundo, si luego se disculpaba con esa cara.


	6. La realeza de Hyotei

Y así transcurrió el resto de la clase, hasta que sonó el timbre, que con su melodioso canto logro desaparecer a Gakuto, que se cambio en tiempo record.

- te dije que esa profesora me odia -

- no te odia, te envidia porque han intentado violarte mas veces en un día que a ella en toda su vida - dijo Jirou resistiendo la risa

- eso explica el usual odio de las profesoras por ti - dijo Yuushi

- deja de sonreír, no es divertido tener que usar vestido -

- o vamos Gakuto a nadie le importa, el 60% del colegio cree que eres mujer digas lo que digas -

- ya que, oye Jirou sabes donde esta buchu -

- de seguro esta con Sakaki hablando de los viejos tiempos -

- ah puede que tengas razón y yo que quería verlo -

- eso es cruel Gakuto no ves que Oshit...donde esta Oshitari -

- no se -

El joven de cabello azulados desapareció de la escena cuando Gakuto comenzó con el asunto del ex-buchu, que tenía ese idiota que no tuviera el, se dijo caminando por los alrededores del colegio cuando vio a Atobe sentado tranquilamente

- no se supone que tienes clases -

- lo mismo digo -

- hora de estudio -

- profesor ausente, dime que tienes para traer esa cara de pocos amigos -

- tengo un problema con el ex -

- el ex creo que estas un poco fuera de la realidad, porque no le preguntas a Gakuto que tipo de relación tiene con Akira -

- claro porque somos mejores amigos y nos contamos todo -

- en ese caso ofrécele a ore-sama algo de valor por esa información -

- ofrecerte? si con una foto de ti de pequeño consigo todo de Jirou -

- no lo creo, ya me encargue de que Jirou no me arruinara el día -

- que le ofreciste -

- el domingo, una película, un restauran, un parque de diversiones y se puede quedar a dormir en mi casa, no hay forma de que superes esa oferta -

- eso crees - dijo colocando su mejor sonrisa de genio -...pues estas en lo correcto...dime tu precio -

- ore-sama desea reírse así que… esto es lo que harás -

Unos minutos después.

- no puedo hacer eso -

- es una lástima -

- si sabes que saldría más muerto que si le pidiera en persona que me lo diga -

- es probable, entonces que harás -

- voy a ofrecerle algo a Jirou mejor que tu compañía por un día -

- eso es imposible -

- obsérvame - dijo mientras se alejaba en busca de Jirou

- no hay nada que pueda ofrecerle mejor que mi compañía ne Kabaji -

- usu -

Con los dos ukes de por vida

- ZzZzZz -

- mira nada mas, no que soy yo el que se duerme en todos lados -

- lo necesitaba me pesa el cuerpo, dos horas con la sangre en la cara y sin moverme -

- sin tomar en cuenta su respiración, su aroma, etc. -

- el realmente me molesta -

- por qué? -

- porque se cree un príncipe, con su actitud de tomo lo que quiero y regalando flores, con su cara de eres especial para mi - dijo rojo de la rabia o era por otra razón

- eres muy infantil -

- claro, lo dice el chico que tiene todo un año tratando que Atobe se fije en el -

- pero eso se acabo, porque este domingo pasaremos todo el día juntos y se dará cuenta que su media naranja soy yo -

- tendrán una cita? Cómo? Cuanto? y por qué? -

- estas sordo o que, como… pues esa no se a que te refieres, cuando el domingo y porque ... -

- porque… -

- porque él quiere que le guarde un secreto -

- que secreto -

- no debo decirle a Oshitari que relación tienes con el buchu -

- y porque no -

- para que tomara una decisión, de si le gustas como un reto o si le gustas de verdad -

- y si él se llega a enterar no tendrían esa cita -

- aja - respondió sin fijarse en la maldad que crecía en su amigo

- y cuanto me darás por mi silencio -

- ah? -

- lo digo claro, porque yo mismo le puedo decir -

- pero Gakuto tu - dijo reteniendo un par de lagrimas - no me quieres, soy tu mejor amigo, sabes cuánto deseo esa cita -

- pero solo te la pidió como recompensa y no quiero que te ilusiones, para que luego te rompa el corazón, así que le diré la verdad a Oshitari -

- está bien , no importa, tu dile, es más importante que Oshitari sepa que estas libre para el a que yo tenga la cita que he estado esperando desde hace… -

- ya cállate, está bien no le diré, es más me separare de él lo mas que pueda -

- gracias - que fácil es manipular a la gente

- aquí estas y tu también - dijo el recién llegado Yuushi

- esa no es forma de referirse a tu novio -

- perdón tienes razón, Gakuto me dejarías un momento con este idiota -

- si pero no soy tu novio - dijo alejándose un poco - uh igualado - completo marchándose

- que se te ofrece Oshitari -

- dime que relación tiene Gakuto con ese tipo -

- no - 

- ni por todos los secretos de infancia de Atobe -

- todos sus secretos - repitió mientras un sonrojo y un hilito de saliva aparecían en su rostro

- si -

- no, búscate a otro -

- como quien? -

- bueno pues... no, si averiguas la verdad pierdo yo, así que por hoy sufre, el lunes te digo con todo detalle, por cierto que te pidió Atobe como precio, que no pudiste pagar -

- me pidió que le dijera a Gakuto a la hora del almuerzo frete a todos los presentes, todo lo que he pensado de él, desde que lo vi, sin ningún tipo de censura -

- suena fácil -

Yuushi: sabes yo valoro mi vida solo dije un pequeño cumplido y me golpeo con un ramo hasta la muerte

- oh vamos no puede ser tan malo lo que dirías, haber dímelo a mi -

Unos minutos después.

- eres un ******************* degenerado, nunca te acerques a mi niño tu ******************** -

- Jirou que vocabulario es ese, una persona así no es digna de ore-sama -

- si pero este... esta cosa no es digna de mi niño, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera usar así su imaginación, en menos de 48 horas - dijo marchándose enojado

- mi niño? -

- luego te explico a la hora del almuerzo, ya que el siguiente periodo está por comenzar, por cierto Oshitari no pensé que fueras tan idiota, como para manchar así la mente de Jirou -

- como iba yo a saber que era un santo, luego de ver como juega con Gakuto -

Luego de unas clases tranquilas, para variar, llega la esperada hora del almuerzo, en donde todos los titulares se reunieron en una mesa juntos como Dios manda

- ore-sama los ha reunido aquí para informarles que ya se escogió el tema de este año -

- y de que se trata - pregunta Shishido

- de reyes -

- genial como si ya no tuvieras el ego lo suficientemente inflado -

- me explicas de que hablas - pidió el nuevo sub capitán

- cada año los colegios más populares se reúnen para presentar a los titulares, etc., con una fiesta, el año pasado fue de terror y este año los disfraces serán rey, reina, príncipe, princesa, caballero, guardián 1 y 2 y duque o algo así - explico el dormilón del grupo

- exacto y como es de su poner ore-sama como el capitán, será el rey y Oshitari como sub capitán será el príncipe -

- así - dijo Gakuto teniendo un mal presentimiento

- Shishido y Otori serán guardianes - dijo viendo como la pareja simplemente asintió - Hyoshi será el caballero -

- Atobe por tu bien dime que duquecito soy yo -

- no tenemos duque, Kabaji será mi sirviente -

- si - grito Jirou cual loco

- y supongo que Gakuto como el más lindo será la reina - pregunto de forma tétrica el peliazul

- no mi reina será Jirou -

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - seguía celebrando el joven dormilón

- solo muerto soy princesa -

- creo que amo estas tradiciones -

- oh vamos Gakuto el año pasado fue peor -

- de que le toco -

- el único disfraz disponible aquella noche fue una de ...jajaja uno de ...jajaj campanita - trataba de contar mientras parecía sufrir un paro cardiaco, pero por suerte era solo risa

- increíble de verdad tienes mala suerte -

- y eso que no has visto nada - dijo Gakuto deseando que la tierra se decidiera por tragárselo finalmente. 


	7. Premio

Luego de un almuerzo con grandes noticias para algunos, siguieron las clases hasta que llego la hora de los entrenamientos.

- bien ya que tenemos los titulares, necesitaremos ver quienes tienen madera para dobles por eso Jirou por ahora harás pareja con ore-sama - dijo logrando que el chico se mantuviera despierto

- como que ya se quien tiene aquí la suerte - dijo el peli cereza

- Kabaji jugara con Gakuto -

- y quien tiene la mala -

- Oshitari con Otori -

- como sea - dijo el genio vigilando al gatito

- y supongo que a mi me toca con Hiyoshi -

- si a jugar -

El partido Atobe y Jirou vs Kabaji y Gakuto, termino con una victoria fácil, para la primera pareja pues Gakuto no parecía poder jugar a gusto con el otro chico, mientras con el otro partido Oshitari y Otori ganaron, pero no por sincronización más bien porque la otra pareja no lograba ponerse de acuerdo.

- bien ahora ore-sama jugara con Kabaji y Jirou con Gakuto -

- si con Gaku-chan...no espera - dijo dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle - no quiero jugar contra Atobe -

- jugaran contra Oshitari y Shishido -

- pan comido - dijo el minino

- si -

Ambos sabían que pasaría lo mismo con Oshitari, que con Hiyoshi el chico solo jugaría dobles con Otori y lo sabían bien. Y efectivamente luego de un corto tiempo Gakuto y Jirou ganaron sin ningún esfuerzo, ya que Shishido se metía en todas las pelotas y bloqueaba a Yuushi con frecuencia, pero con el otro partido fue diferente Kabaji consiguió ganar por poquito a la pareja Otori y Hiyoshi, ya que Atobe no se animo a jugar.

- bien ahora el afortunado de jugar con ore-sama será Gakuto , Jirou jugara con Kabaji, Oshitari con Hiyoshi

- genial, me toco el gran ore-sama y contra la silver pair ahora si que tengo suerte -

- ves Gakuto solo hay que ser un poco optimistas -

- nee Jirou aprende algo de sarcasmo -

En esta ronda si jugaron todos Jirou y Kabaji perdieron contra una pareja de fríos, no se miraban ni nada, solo ganaron por que se lo propusieron por separado, en la otra cancha Atobe perdió contra la silver pair, ya que Gakuto no se movió ni una sola vez, nunca le había gustado jugar con Atobe y para que gastar energía en el, si sabía que aunque se esforzara a la silver solo un verdadero equipo le gana.

- bien tomen un descanso antes de seguir con la siguiente ronda -

- creo que Atobe se molesto contigo - dijo el borrego

- no me digas y que hará contarle algo que o debe a Oshitari -

- no, ore-sama no es de ese tipo - dijo mientras se alejaba de los dos chicos que descansaban en el suelo

- que te ocurre Gakuto - dijo al ver a su amigo llorando

- el muy &#$ me piso mi linda cola -

- te lo buscaste, además eso no pasaría si aprendieras a usar magia continua -

- no molestes -

- así que aquí están mis dos niños lindos - dijo Akira

- ya no es así ahora yo soy reina y Gakuto mi linda hija -

- jajaja ya veo así que el tema de la fiesta de este año, son reyes Atobe debe tener el ego por los cielos -

- si -

- y tu el orgullo por el suelo -

- tengo la teoría de que mi orgullo fue el primero en llegar al centro de la tierra -

- jaja pero si eres princesa quien es tu príncipe -

- es Oshitari -

- el sub-capitán? es apuesto -

- es un idiota -

- y a ti te gusta -

- no, a mí solo me gusta Akira-san -

- Gakuto cualquiera que te oiga pensara que hablas enserio -

-...está bien exagero pero si me gustas buchou -

- y tu a mi tal vez un día deberíamos salir -

- tonterías ahora ustedes levántense que se acabo el descanso, ahora con ore-sama jugara Oshitari, Jirou jugara con Otori, Kabaji con Shishido -

- si, me toco Hiyoshi -

- que mas da vas a perder - dijo de forma fría. "y a este que mosca le pico, trae cara de pocos amigos, ni que yo le hubiera hecho algo" fue lo que pensó Gakuto

Pero efectivamente Gakuto y Hiyoshi aunque eran muy buenos en dobles, Oshitari y Atobe eran mejores como individuales y juntos, mientras que con los demás Kabaji a diferencia de los demás fue mucho para Shishido y terminaron ganando Jirou y Otori no servían como pareja Jirou hasta se durmió en un set del aburrimiento.

- bien sigamos, Otori jugaras con ore-sama ahora , Jirou con Oshitari, Kabaji con Hiyoshi, y Gakuto con Shishido -

Luego de lo dicho el ambiente se tenso un poco, a Oshitari con todo y su mal humor no pudo evitar preguntar

- Atobe que con el ambiente -

- bueno es una larga historia -

- solo cuenta -

- mira para tener un polo es necesario que pase "eso" y para que "eso" pase es necesario que alguien te guste, en fin Otori y Shishido no se conocían cuando el polo de Shishido apareció -

- sigo confundido -

- el primer amor de Shishido, fue Gakuto así si lo captas -

- y eso que -

- Otori no se junta mucho con Gakuto por el hecho, Gakuto no confía en Shishido desde ese día y Hiyoshi es otro flechado por Gakuto, pero casi nadie lo sabe solo ore-sama que todo lo nota -

- oye Keigo y a ti quien te flecho -

- eso no es asunto tuyo -

Luego de la pequeña charla comenzaron los juegos Atobe y Otori ganaron misteriosamente Otori esta vez si jugo al 100% mientras que la otra pareja, que una vez fue los mejores dobles no consiguió jugar en equipo trayéndoles una derrota con todas sus letra a Gakuto y Shishido, Jirou y Oshitari misteriosamente consiguieron una victoria sobre Hiyoshi y Kabaji

- ahora ore-sama jugara con Shishido, Jirou con Hiyoshi, Kabaji con Oshitari y Gakuto con Otori -

Otra vez se sentía un ambiente incomodo que no aumento gracias a que Atobe y Shishido se enfrentaron a Kabaji y Oshitari perdiendo contra esta extraña pareja a causa de Shishido y su poco interés, mientras que con las otras parejas Jirou y Hiyoshi ganaron sin ningún problema eran buenos jugando juntos y también tuvieron ayuda de Gakuto y Otori que se sentían incómodos jugando juntos.

- bien esta será la última ronda, luego veremos los resultados y elegiremos nuestros nuevos candidatos a dobles, Hiyoshi solo tu faltas por el honor de jugar conmigo, Jirou tu jugaras con Shishido, Kabaji con Otori y Gakuto con Oshitari -

Y así se dispersaron a las canchas para su último juego del día. Primero vieron el de Atobe y Hiyoshi vs Jirou y Shishido, que fue reñido, aparentemente Shishido si tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a Atobe, mientras que Jirou lo quería ayudar, Atobe se paso de bruto dejando que Gakuto se metiera entre la silver pair y Hiyoshi solo quería ver perder a Atobe, así que no se esforzó del todo, tampoco quería perder su puesto de titular y así termino el juego, con una buena derrota para Atobe por parte de Jirou y Shishido, justo antes de que empezara el otro partido Gakuto decidió optar por lo sano.

- oye oshi..oye Yuushi -

- me hablas y me llamas por mi nombre, algo debe ocurrirte -

- mira seremos compañeros de equipo y me guste o no tenemos que tratarnos -

- no aplicas esa regla con Shishido y Otori -

- eso es diferente, simplemente no encajo entre ellos -

- y conmigo si -

- solo oye si, mira el siguiente juego quiero que salga bien, así que si dejas de pensar en Akira-san jugare contigo 5 minutos en el paraíso, no importa si ganamos o perdemos solo quiero jugar dobles, vale -

- 5 minutos… hecho -

- con mis reglas -

- entonces 10 minutos -

- esta bien, solo juguemos -

Y así empezó el último juego, fue para todos una sorpresa cuando comprobaron que entre Gakuto y Yuushi existía una gran sincronización, como si llevaran jugando juntos un tiempo, el partido termino a favor de Gakuto y Oshitari.

- bien aquí va el resultado, ore-sama practicara dobles con Jirou, Oshitari y Kabaji, Jirou por su parte practicara también con Gakuto y Hiyoshi -

- si - celebraba como loco el borrego

- Gakuto practicara aparte con Hiyoshi y Oshitari -

Gakuto: me lleva hubiera dejado que seguiera deprimido

- y eso que todavía me debes los 10 minutos -

- Shishido jugara con Otori, y Otori practicara aparte con Hiyoshi y Kabaji -

- no se vale Shishido solo practicara con uno, se supone que debemos jugar dobles por lo menos con una persona mas -

- Jirou cállate -

- eso es verdad Jirou, pero no hay nadie más - dijo viendo a Gakuto - que pueda jugar con él, bueno eso fue todo, ahora vayan a cambiarse y lo que sea - dijo a lo que rápidamente Oshitari tomo a Gakuto y se fueron a la azotea

- que rapidito eres, terminemos con esto de una vez, no puedes tocarme más abajo de la cintura -

- bueno algo es algo… corre tiempo - dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Gakuto, que por alguna razón ya estaban rojitas, por tanto ejercicio, para luego pegar sus fretes y quedarse viendo fijamente los azules ojos de Gakuto -

- que tanto miras -

- tus ojos, es todo lo que pienso hacer porque esperabas "algo mas" -

- no idiota - dijo mientras que se libraba del agarre odiaba que le mirara, le ponía los pelos de punta

- vas a romper tu promesa -

- no… solo no me mires tanto me molesta -

- entonces solo cierra los ojos - dijo mientras volvía a lo suyo, pero esta ves si termino besándolo suavemente, quería que Gakuto recordara ese momento y que como ase un instante, deseara mas de él. Así que poco a poco lo fue profundizando, llego un momento en que el mismo Gakuto le daba permiso de seguir el paso explorando cada rincón de tan dulce boca, pero algo lo detuvo.

- espera idiota me falta el aire -

- eres adorable, pero como no pienso gastar lo minutos que me quedan - dijo acercándose a su presa, para luego concentrarse en su cuello, dejando besos en cada parte de él y una que otra marca.

- para idiota, eso dejara marca -

- no como las que tengo pensado dejar en ti -

Pero antes de poder seguir con su labor, por que el ya le estaba metiendo mano bajo la ropa, sonó un timbre

- se acabo el tiempo - dijo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían hasta chocar con alguien

- fija...te - trato de decir Shishido reteniendo su sonrojo, ya que no todos los días te encuentras a Gakuto en tus brazos, con la franela por fuera algo desabrochada, respiración agitada y mejillas sonrojadas.

- shi..shido perdón - dijo el peli cereza logrado marear al otro

Gakuto tomo eso como una mala respuesta, así que considero que sería mejor seguir corriendo, antes de que Otori los viera el chico ya había mal interpretado su amistad una vez.

- Atobe ese de ahí no es Gakuto - pregunto el dormilón

- si -

Y como por acto de magia Gakuto aterrizo en brazos de Jirou, que simplemente lo abrazo y le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo.

- que te ocurrió -

- jugué 10 minutos en el paraíso -

- ves te dije que ese Oshitari era un %&#"! mira nada mas como dejo al niño -

- solo vámonos - dijo abriendo la puerta de su limo a Jirou que entro todavía consolando a Gakuto, que no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de hacer y se marcharon

- que linda familia solo me pregunto qué me dirá el padre mañana - dijo para luego distraer su atención en Shishido, que venía tomado de la mano con Otori, que tenía algo rojos los ojos había estado llorando?, cuantas sorpresas mas esconderá Hyotei y Japón para él.


	8. Pink Promise

Con todos los acontecimientos del día anterior Gakuto no durmió del todo bien, paso parte de la noche pensando en que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, era más que obvio que Oshitari tenía la ventaja y jugaba mejor sus piezas, pero que hacer?.

Oshitari era ahora uno de sus compañeros de dobles y por más que quisiera tendría que empezar a tratarlo como a los demás, pero conociéndolo no faltaba mucho para hacer una gran jugada.

- oye Gakuto ya despierta es algo tarde - dijo su madre

- ZzZz, no quiero -

- es tarde -

- no es cierto el reloj no ha sonado - dijo abriendo los ojos y efectivamente era más temprano de lo normal

- entonces porque hace 15 minutos que un chico apuesto te espera afuera -

- por favor Kami dime que habla de Jirou o de Atobe, es más, un simple acosador - susurro para si mismo

Gakuto se levanto y se asomo por la ventana para encontrar a Oshitari recostado de una limo y con una rosa de color rosa un la mano, Oshitari le devolvió la mirada para luego sonreír por algo pero que?, fue en ese momento que Gakuto se dio cuenta que sus cortinas, eran rosas y tenían conejitos

- MAMA, QUE LE PASO A MIS CORTINAS -

- estaban algo sucias, así que las lave y para que no te pegara el sol en la cara en la mañana te puse unas mías, a que son las más monas que has visto -

- olvídalo - dijo entrando al baño era obvio que no podía decirle a su madre que lo ahuyentara porque lo más seguro es que el consiguiera ganar terreno con algo como el chico ideal, bien parecido, educado y todo lo demás.

Gakuto se vistió rápido luego de bañarse y todo lo demás tomo a Gaku se despidió de su madre y fue a enfrentar el mal en persona

- que haces aquí -

- un buenos días, abría sido más educado -

- sabes que esto es juego sucio -

- en la guerra y el amor todo se vale -

- ahora mi mama sabrá como era el rostro de mi agresor -

- todos ganamos -

- necesito que te vayas, estoy esperando por alguien más -

- por Jirou no te preocupes, me lo encontré bien cómodo en la limo de Atobe camino aquí -

- no, espero a Akira-san - dijo Gakuto dando su primer golpe del día luego del recibimiento de Yuushi

- si es por eso puedo arroyarlo, digo recogerlo camino al colegio -

Gakuto no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, tenía que admitir Oshitari era del tipo Hyotei, ni el mismo pudo haber contestado mejor

- vale creo que hoy estoy de buen humor, así que te daré al honor de llevarme -

- estas muy ore-sama hoy, no? -

- si, se nota -

Y así subió a la limo y para su sorpresa durante el viaje Oshitari no intento nada de nada, eso era raro, será que los días anteriores tenia las hormonas alborotadas.

- que tanto piensas -

- en teorías, para explicar tu conducta hoy -

- se oye interesante haber -

- tenias las hormonas alborotadas los días anteriores -

- como no tenerlas contigo cerca - dijo logrando despertar a las mejillas del otro

- entonces a que se debe tal gesto -

- ayer no sabía donde vivías, hoy si -

- y por que la distancia con los asientos -

- me gusta ver por la ventana, pero si quieres me acerco -

- no gracias, estoy bien con las relaciones a distancia -

- entonces si tenemos algo -

- yo hablaba de Akira-san -

Y en un marcador imaginario, Gakuto tenía 2 puntos gracias a Akira y Oshitari no tenía todavía ninguno, pues su usual acercamiento no se había presentado, por ahora.

- que te gusta de ese tipo -

- no puedo decirte, se lo del acuerdo con Atobe y Jirou -

- rayos y justo ahora que hablamos sin que yo termine herido -

- lastima, te propongo algo -

- te escucho -

- si te portas bien el resto del día, haremos algo luego del tenis, te parece -

- haremos "algo" - dijo con mirada picara

- si, algo que suelo hacer con mis compañeros de dobles, no te creas tan especial -

- en ese caso no hay trato -

- por qué no -

- porque tarde o temprano lo haremos, porque somos compañeros de dobles -

- pero eso puede cambiar, mira como ya no juego con Atobe desde que su ego se hizo más grande que la tierra -

- bueno si lo pones así, está bien, no creo que pase mucho si me porto bien un día -

- nada de abrazos, ni besos -

- solo a ti no? -

- COMO QUE SOLO A MI, A QUIEN MAS SALUDAS ASI - dijo molesto, mas no sabía por qué

- a nadie que importe, que lindo te ves celoso -

- no sé de que hablas - dijo bajando de la limo encontrando a un Jirou molesto

- donde estabas te espere -

- que me esperaste? - dijo matando con la mirada a cierta persona - Oshitari dijo que estabas con Atobe -

- Atobe yo? por que estaría yo con Atobe si vivimos en sentidos contrarios -

- ahora que lo dices es cierto -dijo sintiendo no ahora orejas de gato sino de uno menos astuto - Oshitari -

- si -

- olvida lo del trato -

- tu dijiste el resto del día, así que eso no cuenta -

- te odio más cada día -

- eso quiero, del odio al amor solo hay un paso -

- y de aquí a tu muerte también - dijo tomando a Jirou para irse caminando al salón

- buenos días - dijo Atobe sin prestar atención a lo que pudo haber ocurrido en el lugar hace un momento

- buenos días, hasta que alguien saluda bien -

- no importa lo molesto que este contigo, ore-sama nunca pierde la educación -

- ya quiero verte pidiendo permiso para "entrar" -

- ore-sama no se rebajara para contestarte como es debido -

- como sea, suegro que viene a decirme -

- suegro? -

- si, porque si Jirou es la madre de mi bello Gakuto asumo saber quién es el padre -

- tonterías ya estas peor que Jirou -

- tú crees -

En el salón.

- Gakuto tienes que alejarte de Oshitari, se que te gusta pero si supieras lo que piensa no te gustaría, así que te prohíbo que lo veas o le hables -

- no sé ni por dónde empezar, primero no me gusta Oshitari, segundo que te crees mi madre y tercero nadie me dice que hacer -

- pero Gakuto yo...yo soy tu mejor amigo no? -

- a no, no vengas con tu carita de ovejita regañada eso solo funciona con Atobe -

Con esto paso la mañana de forma tranquila, para sorpresa de Gakuto y Jirou, Oshitari y Yuu-chan se estaban portando bien como prometieron.

- hoy tenemos clase de magia - dijo el peli azul sonriendo encantadoramente como había hecho toda la mañana

- ya sabemos -

- y eso no te molesta? -

- molestarme? por qué? -

- porque no tienes pareja y hoy había que entregarle a la profesora un papel con las parejas -

- para tu información, es más que obvio que hare pareja con Jirou - dijo a lo que el nombrado empezó a toser de repente llamando la atención de ambos

- ah! bueno Gakuto, yo le prometí a mi mama buenas notas en magia, para poder viajar en navidad -

- y eso que significa -

- tu eres malo en magia así que… hice pareja con la mejor de la clase, espero que no te moleste - dijo corriendo de la escena del crimen

- parece que no tienes pareja -

- eso parece - dijo mientras pensaba en cómo se vengaría - recuerda Jirou, esto se sirve en frio - susurro 

- helado shi - dijo Gaku pensando en lo que deseaba su amo

- te gustaría ser mi pareja -

- ya que, pero sin trucos sucios -

- prometí portarme bien -

Así continuaron las clases, hasta que llego la esperada clase de magia.

- buenos días clase, colóquense en parejas y comencemos la clase de hoy, continuando con la teoría de la compatibilidad - dijo la profesora que fijo su vista en el alumno extranjero que compartió mesa con el chico de las orejas, que rayos vio en ese niño infantil, un chico como él.

- que crees que haces -

- te tomo de la mano, está mal? -

- claro que está mal -

- pero tu dijiste abrazos y besos, no dijiste nada de tomarte la mano, además es más fácil si tu energía se familiariza con la mía -

- eso es lo que le dices a todos los que te quieres tirar -

- no que va, si quiero tirar, tiro y ya, a ti te estoy dando un trato especial -

- para luego tirarme -

- exacto -

- que sincero -

- y sabes que es lo que más te molesta, que te gusta eso de mi -

Gakuto simplemente contesto volteando el rostro a otra parte.


	9. Deuda

Luego de la clase de magia nuestros protagonistas siguieron con sus clases, hasta que llego la hora de las practicas, donde Atobe ordeno a todos calentar en parejas y para sorpresa de Gakuto, Jirou lo había apuñalado otra vez, ya que apenas Atobe dijo esto, Jirou se coloco con el buchou, dejando a la deriva a Gakuto que fue adoptado por Yuushi.

- parece que el destino se empeña en juntarnos - dijo divertido el más alto

- solo tienes suerte de que Hiyoshi no esté aquí -

- suerte el destino, me da igual verdad Yuu-chan - dijo a lo que el pequeño asiente

- por cierto, por qué tengo yo que llevar a tu polo -

- el quiere estar ahí, no se puede hacer nada -

- ENTRENALO ENTONCES -

- no, yo soy muy libre, no puedes pedirle a tu polo que sea diferente a ti, lo que me lleva a pensar, por que las mascaras -

-eh? mascara? -

- si, por que lo he notado, tu eres tan duro conmigo, pero Gaku-chan es tan lindo, por otra parte tu saludas a los demás, pero Gaku-chan no muestra interés por otros polos -

- eso es porque es diferente para nosotros -

- como es diferente -

- yo no sé defenderme -

- si tu lo dices - dijo sin estar muy seguro de asía donde se dirigía esa conversación, pero si estaba seguro de algo, Gakuto no tenía idea de lo que hacía, nunca había visto semejante muestra de imprudencia por parte de alguien, Gakuto estaba haciendo estiramiento de piernas, cualquiera podía ver que Gakuto era más que flexibl, pero para la mente de Yuushi esa flexibilidad tenía un buen uso.

- oye pervertido deja de verme así -

- es tu culpa, para que me abres tanto las piernas -

- tú… tienes un serio problema, en vez de estar ahí viendo por qué no vienes y me ayudas -

Y como por acto de magia Yuushi se coloco entre la piernas de Gakuto, y comenzó a ayudarlo presionando levemente, en otra parte Atobe y Jirou se estiraban tranquilamente, pero comenzaron a oír cosas como "para Oshitari" " ahí no" "ah, ah, ya no puedo mas baka, para" "ahí, justo ahí", etc. Jirou comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Gakuto y cuando lo encontró no podía creer lo que veía, bueno la verdad solo veía sus piernas y entre ellas a Oshitari.

- degenerado suelta a mi bebe - dijo mientras empujaba lo más lejos posible a Yuushi de Gakuto, para luego darse cuenta de que solo estaban calentando, pues del punto de vista de Jirou no se veían los shorts de Gakuto, así que pensó claramente otra cosa

- Jirou que haces y me repites quien es tu bebe -

- tu -

- yo creí que te caía bien -

- un degenerado como tú nunca será digno de mi bebe, verdad Atobe -

- Jirou deja de decir tonterías, es que acaso el azúcar se te subió a la cabeza -

- Atobe por qué me hablas así, yo solo quería que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, es mucho pedir que me quieras - dijo mientras armaba el drama del año, llamando la atención de todos los del club

- vale, vale, pero deja ya de llorar, todos nos están mirando -

- no hasta que digas que Gakuto es nuestro hijo -

- por qué no mejor te mando a correr -

- no seré tu reina hasta que lo digas -

- si te niegas a ser mi reina, el puesto será de Gakuto -

- tú también eres un degenerado, eso es incesto -

- creo que termine en un colegio de locos -

- bienvenido al club - dijo mientras que lo jalaba lejos de ese drama - que te parece un partido de práctica -

- me parece bien - dijo para luego colocarse a jugar, con una pelea como fondo

Luego de las practicas Jirou iba abrazado del brazo de Atobe, quien no tuvo más opción que ceder un poco ante las demandas de Jirou, se montaron en la limo de Atobe y se retiraron.

- me pregunto qué harán cuando están a solas -

- solo espero que no sea un hermanito -

- no creo que Atobe se rinda tan fácilmente -

- por qué no Jirou es lindo -

- no tanto como el hijo -

- tonto mejor vámonos ya - dijo tratando de esconder la cara

- a donde -

- tu solo ven, recuerda que prometí llevarte a un lugar -

- ves como si puedo portarme bien un día -

- bueno, uno se equivoca - dijo para luego caminar por un rato, hasta que llegaron a una cafetería y entraron

- esto era no tiene nada en especial, pero si estoy contigo no importa -

- mejor cállate - dijo acercándose a la joven que atendía el local

- Gakuto que bueno verte, quien es él? es nuevo -

- si, para mi desgracia -

- yo no lo llamaría desgracia - dijo la encargada babeando por el chico

- como sea, ya sabes lo que quiero -

- claro y a tu amigo se le ofrece algo -

- ne Oshitari quieres algo -

- un café estará bien -

- enseguida se los llevo - dijo mientras entraba a la cocina

Por otra parte Gakuto comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a unas escaleras, que comenzó a subir hasta llegar a un pasillo que tenía varias puertas, todas con lleva, Gakuto se acerco a la ultima y la abrió, dejando ver una sala totalmente acolchonada, el piso la pared y hasta el techo, en la habitación había varios puff de diferentes colores y tamaños, en las paredes había cuatro bibliotecas en la primera, había una larga colección de juegos, de diferentes consolas, que también se encontraban en el centro de la habitación con un televisor enorme, en la biblioteca siguiente había una colección de mangas de boys love de mayores y menores de 18 años, en la 3ra biblioteca había una colección de CD de música y algunos libros ( mangas ) y por ultimo en la última biblioteca no había nada.

- lindo lugar -

- gracias, es perfecto para conocer mejor a tu pareja de dobles, ves la primera biblioteca es de Jirou fue el primero, la que le sigue es del pequeño Hiyoshi, y esta es la mía, amo la música y leo un poco -

- yo no llamaría a eso lectura, prefiero verdaderas novelas -

- pues a mí me gusta y ya - dijo tirándose en el puff más grande de la sala

- si sabes que en estas circunstancia podría hacerte mío fácilmente - dijo mientras se colocaba sobre Gakuto, dejando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros

- yo no creo que puedas - dijo mientras jugaba con su cola, pasándola por la nariz de Yuushi

- por qué? -

- es un presentimiento - dijo mientras le sonreía, Yuushi odiaba admitirlo, pero con esa cara como iba él a querer romper su inocencia - tal vez mañana - dijo Gakuto alentándolo para que quitara esa cara de perdedor - que quieres hacer -

- si te lo digo sinceramente, me golpearas -

- la próxima vez trae tus cosas la biblioteca sola, es toda tuya, llénala con lo que tú quieras, pero no toques mucho las cosas de los demás. son mis parejas no tuyas -

- puedo ver la de Jirou -

- pervertido -

- si y no me avergüenzo, es mas estoy orgulloso -

- jajaja tu me empiezas a caer bien -

- a si? -dijo acorralando a Gakuto contra el puff

- si - dijo tratando de mantener su color natural y sin importarle la corta distancia entre ellos y justo cuando Yuushi estaba dispuesto a hacer su jugada, entra la dueña del local con lo que habían pedido

- si van a hacer eso, primero no pidan cosas y segundo pasen llave -

- no hacíamos nada -

- yo no naci ayer y tú, tienes de santo lo que yo de boba -

- no pensé que tuvieras la autoestima tan baja -

- jaja Gakuto compórtate o alquilare el lugar a otra persona - dijo saliendo del cuarto

- a siempre es fácil de enojar, ne Oshitari te gustan las video juegos -

- la verdad no soy muy fanático -

- y que te gusta hacer entonces -

- es otra pregunta que no te puedo contestar sinceramente -

- pervertido -

- ojala y fuera eso Gakuto -

Y así pasaron tranquilos la tarde, y la semana, ya que Gakuto prometió dejar que Oshitari lo lleve y lo traiga, siempre y cuando se porte bien, Yuushi accedió pero con la condición de que fuera tomados de la mano, pero eso ya no importaba, el día había llegado, la fiesta de tenis. 


	10. Fiesta! parte I

- si por fin llego el sábado - dijo Jirou alegremente

Todo el equipo se había reunido en casa de Atobe, ahí seria la fiesta, ya estaban todos los colegios invitados, bueno solo los importantes socialmente, cada estudiante llevaba el uniforme normal, ya que no era una simple fiesta de disfraces.

- Buenas Noches! queridos tenistas, el día de hoy, como cada año, nos hemos reunido aquí para festejar un rato, este año el tema son reyes así que cada colegio pasara por turnos, para que los jueces los vean detalladamente, al final escogerán al colegio rey, también saben que está prohibida la entrada para aquellos que no pertenezcan al club de tenis ok, bueno comencemos con Seigaku que fueron los primeros en llegar, así que vayan a los vestuarios a cambiarse y no olviden que los disfraces deben ser patrióticos, no pueden vestir un color que no pertenezca a su uniforme diario o de práctica - dijo la anunciadora de este juego, para luego ver al equipo de Seigaku desaparecer

- el vino - dijo Jirou

- ya se, lo vi - dijo irritado el gatuno

- quien ?-

- el rival de Gakuto -

- no es mi rival, porque no se compara conmigo -

- ya lo creo, no hay nadie más lindo que tu -

- eso dices tú, porque no has visto a Fuji o a Marui -

- que madre la mía -

- hagan silencio ya va a comenzar - dijo Atobe para luego ver como todos prestaban atención a las puertas principales, por donde tendrían que salir

- bien comencemos, primero podemos ver al Rey, nuestro querido buchou de la Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu, que viene de rojo y blanco, muy buenos colores para un rey, junto a él y tomado de su mano, podemos ver a la reina de Seigaku, nuestro bello genio Fuji Syusuke, quien sonríe como siempre, podemos ver que lleva un vestido azul que hace juego con sus bellos ojos, que pareja de reyes, para mí que ellos ganan, para aquellos que no lo sepan, hoy es una fecha especial para ellos, hoy cumplen tres años de novios, un aplauso por favor [aplausos de fondo] hay que ver para creer, el día que me entere que estos dos eran novios no pensé que durarían, ya que son polos muy apuestos, pero en este mundo de polos uno nunca sabe. Ahora vemos al príncipe, mejor conocido como la madre de Seigaku, cosa que no me parece porque el padre esta de novio con otro, el punto es que aquí tenemos a Oishi Shuichiro, que viene totalmente de azul simple pero atractivo, el príncipe aquí presente también viene tomado de la mano, pero por la princesa de Seigaku, el lindo acróbata Kikumaru Eiji, que viene con un bello vestido verde que va muy bien con su cabello y tono de piel, ¡te ves kawai Eiji!...bueno continuemos, como Seigaku pidió un segundo príncipe, preguntamos por qué, dieron sus razones y las encontramos muy lógicas, así que saluden al nuevo de Seigaku, el pequeño príncipe rompe corazones, Echizen Ryoma que nos deleita los ojos vistiendo de azul y blanco, el sí que parece un príncipe, por otro lado viene acompañado por 2 caballeros y un guarda espadas, como caballeros tenemos a Momoshiro Takeshi y Kaidoh Kaoru que vienen de uniforme militar, esperaba más de ustedes, también tenemos a Kawamura Takashi que sí parece todo un guarda espaldas, que músculos... Buenos, eso fue Seigaku en cualquier momento le diremos que colegio sigue, mientras acosen a los ya disfrazados, pero recuerden la reina y princesa ya tienen novio cambio y fuera - dijo para dar por terminado se 1er discurso

- Fuji se ve tan lindo -

- no digas tonterías Jirou, concéntrate, nosotros ganaremos, entendido - dijo Atobe

- Jirou tómalo de esta forma, Atobe está diciendo que tu eres más lindo -

- de verdad? -

- no, solo lo digo porque soy mejor que Tezuka, que no es eso obvio - dijo marchándose por ahí, dejando a un Jirou triste

- Kikumaru se veía muy lindo también -

- era horrendo -

- me parece que se veía lindo, pero me quedo con su reina, los genios nos podemos llevar muy bien - dijo para luego notar como Gakuto y Gaku-chan lo miraban con rabia - hasta molesto te ves perfecto -

- baka -

- dando el primer aviso que pase Hyotei a vestuario -

- siiiiiiii somos los segundos -

- el orden no importa - dijo el genio

- realmente no, pero muestra el interés que tienen los jueces por verte -

- menos habla y más trabajo - dijo Atobe mientras los metía a cada uno en un vestidor

15 minutos después

- ore-sama está listo -

- yo también - dijo la reina

- igual -

- como sea - dijo Shishido

- hai -

- ... -

- usu -

- Gakuto sal de ahí, ahora -

- noooooo -

- ocurre algo Gaku-chan -

- si -

- sal para que veamos el problema - dijo y Gakuto salió y efectivamente había más de un problema, el primero, no llevaba corona, porque las orejas no se lo permitían y el otro era la parte trasera del vestido, que se levantaba según la cola de Gakuto, si este se alegraba demasiado lo mostraría todo

- eso es todo -

- si -

- Gakuto toma mi mano -

Este la tomo sin entender muy bien, pero penas la tuvo lo sintió, sus orejas y cola ya no estaban.

- será más fácil de mantener el efecto si no me sueltas -

- hai - dijo mientras dejaba que Jirou lo terminara de arreglar

- BUENO PUBLICO DENLE UN SALUDO A HYOTEI, EL PRIMERO ES EL REY DE NACIMIENTO, ORE-SAMA NUESTRO UNICO, POR SUERTE, ATOBE KEIGO, QUE VISTE DE BLANCO MUY PROPIO DE UN REY, ACOMPAÑADO DEL BELLO DURMIENTE, QUE EL PARECER ENCONTRO A SU PRINCIPE, DIGO REY, LA REINA AKUTAGAWA JIROU QUE VIENE A JUEGO CON ATOBE, PERO EN MI OPINION ESE BLANCO CREMA LE VA MEJOR A JIROU Y POR SU MIRADAS SE QUE PIENSAN IGUAL, CONTINUEMOS ESTE AÑO TENEMOS UN NUEVO COMO PRINCIPE, DEBE SER MUY GUAPO SI LE DEJARON SEMEJANTE PUESTO, NO ESPEREN ES EL LEGITIMO SUB-CAPITAN, QUIEN LO DIRIA AQUI TENEMOS A OSHITARI YUUSHI, QUE ESTA COMO MI DOCTOR ME LO RECOMENDO, DIGO VIENE DE AZUL Y PANTALONES BLANCOS COMO EL MISMICIMO PRINCIPE AZUL, ME SIENTO COMO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS, JUNTO A EL VIENE EL PEQUEÑO ACROBATA QUE HACE DE PRINCESA LA NOCHE DE HOY, MUKAHI GAKUTO QUE VIENE CON UN VESTIDO A LO ELIZABET (PIRATAS DEL CARIBE 1), MUY ADECUADO YA QUE RESALTA SUS OJOS, PERO ESPEREN NUESTRO PEQUEÑO NO PORTA SUS USUALES OREJAS -todos se le quedaron viendo, en esos tres años Gakuto siempre mostro sus orejas, solo había una explicación - bueno ya sé por qué tanta confianza, entre príncipe y princesa, CONTINUEMOS CON LOS DOS CABALLEROS, MEJOR CONOCIDOS COMO LA SILVER PAIR SHISHIDO RYOU Y OTORI CHOUTAROU-CHAN, AQUE NO SON LA PAREJA MAS LINDA DEL MUNDO , PERO VIENEN DE TRAJE NEGRO, NO PARECEN CABALLEROS SON MAS LOS HOMBRES DE NEGROS, Y LOS GUARDAS ESPALDAS DE LA PRINCESA Y LA REINA KABAJI ...Y WAKATO HIYOSHI QUE VIENEN A LO RUROUNI KENSHIN, UNO MAS QUE EL OTRO, QUE LINDOS ESTAN LOS DOS, HYOTEI VINO BIEN PREPARADO CON TODO Y SUS HOMBRES DE NEGR,O ASI QUE ACOSEN MIENTRAS LLAMAMOS AL SIGUIENTE COLOGIO.. CAMBIO Y FUERA -

- estas tan perfecto, como siempre - dijo Yuushi mientras abrazaba a Gakuto de forma que comenzaron a bailar tomados de la mano como requisito principal

- no traje cámara - dijo mientras los miraba como una madre que vio crecer a sus niños

- Jirou déjalo solo esta noche y concéntrate en nosotros - dijo Atobe mientras acariciaba su mejilla para que le viera a los ojos

- lo que tu desees -

- que esa frase no le corresponde a ore-sama - dijo mientras también comenzaban a bailar

solo bailaban aquellos que ya fueron presentados

- que feliz te ves Jirou-kun - dijo Fuji

- y tu muy lindo -

- gracias - contesto bajo las miradas desaprobadoras de los reyes

- muy curioso, Hyotei nos puede enseñar mucho - dijo Inui desde las gradas

- como? - pregunto Momo

- fíjate bien, Atobe y Tezuka son reyes, pero también son capitanes correcto -

- correcto -

- y sus reinas son sencillos 2 o 3 -

- si -

- los príncipes son los sub-capitanes y jugadores de dobles -

- todavía no hemos jugado con Oshitari como para saber si juega o no dobles -

- si los juega, porque es la única forma en la que en tan poco tiempo pudiera formar un lazo de confianza con Mukahi -

- suena lógico, creo -

- y sus princesas -

- jugadores de dobles y acróbatas -

- bien, ahora respecto a los caballeros es muy curioso -

- por qué -

- no logro imaginarme a ti y a Kaidoh como una especie de silver pair -

- que rayos te pasa, yo nunca me juntaría con algo así -

- ya lo sé, pero yo si, piénsalo -

- ah? -

- uno es de 3ro y el otro de 2do -

- es cierto que alivio es decir yo soy Kabaji -

- no, ese es Kawamura -

- soy Hiyoshi -

- no él, es el más pequeño seria Ryoma -

- yo no existo trata de decirme -

- que tu eres la diferencia, por eso tengo la seguridad de ser mejor que Hyotei -

- te lo dice el loser que no invita a bailar a esa persona por no tener suficientes datos - dijo Shishido cansado de oír sin querer todo

- Shishido-san eso no estuvo bien -

- como sea, vamos a bailar -

- hai -


	11. Fiesta! parte II

- EL SIGUIENTE A VESTUARIO SERA LA CAMPEONA ,LOS EMPERADORES QUE SERAN REYES HOY, HABLO DE RIKKAI -

15 minutos después

- BIEN SIGAMOS, PRIMERO TENEMOS AL INUSUAL REY, EL SUB-CAPITAN SANADA GENICHIROU, QUE VIENE DE NEGRO QUE REY TAN ABURRIDO, TENEMOS CON EL A LA REINA, QUE SI MANDA Y VIENE BIEN VESTIDA A YUKIMURA SEIICHI, QUE TIENE UN VESTIDO DORADO QUE RESPLANDECE COMO SU PERSONALIDAD, COMO PRINCIPE TENEMOS A SU HIJO EL PEQUEÑO Y REBELDE AKAYA KIRIHARA, DE ROJO Y BLANCO QUE LINDO SE VE CUANDO NO ESTA POSEIDO POR EL DIABLO, COMO PRINCESA TRAE A UN NO MUY CONTENTO MURAI BUNTA, DE BLANCO Y DORADO QUE LINDO SE VEN, LASTIMA QUE MURAI ESTE MAS PENDIENTE DE LOS POSTRES DE ADELANTE QUE DE SU ACOMPAÑANTE, SIGAMOS CON LOS CABALLEROS DE NEGRO NUEVAMENTE, TENEMOS A YAGYUU HIROSHI Y A NIOU MASAHARU, SEAN MAS CREATIVOS NO, Y POR ULTIMO A LOS GUARDA ESPALDAS, DE CAFE Y DORADO TENEMOS A YANAGI RENJI, BUENO NO FUE LA SORPRESA QUE ESPERABA, CONTINUEN CON LA FIESTA MIENTRAS TANTO

- que aburrido - dijo el gatuno

- que cruel de tu parte decir algo así, cuando estamos pasando un lindo momento juntos - susurro al oído de Gakuto haciendo que el chico enrojeciera de un rojo tan fuerte como su vestido

- baka -

- yo te gusto verdad -

- ni loco, a mí solo me gusta buchou - dijo, cosa que a Oshitari no le hizo gracia, así que dejo de bailar y arrastro a Gakuto afuera de la fiesta, en un balcón

- que tiene ese tipo que te gusta tanto -

- nada, de hecho solo lo quiero como a un hermano -

- ah? -

- jajaja que tipo tan idiota eres, bueno la verdad es que Akira-san fue solo mi primer amor, no correspondido -

- que idiota es ese tipo -

- gracias, el punto es que, el tenia, bueno tiene novio y yo solo seré como su pequeño hijo, al final siempre soy eso, un niño pequeño -

- para mi eres la perfección -

- sabes siempre quise enamorarme por mi cuenta, el amor de polo es lo más doloroso que puede haber, aparte de que no es exacto -

- no entiendo por qué alguien como tu dice eso -

- es una historia muy larga, la verdad no eres el primero que pasa la línea y me besa -

- ah pues dime quien tuvo el honor de probar semejante majar primero -

- a pues fíjate que no lo recuerdo - dijo rojo nuevamente

- no será que me estas mintiendo -

- que va, no miente, en lo personal creo que fui yo - dijo Jirou saliendo de la nada

- puede ser, pero Shishido o tal vez fue Atobe, ya no recuerdo -

- un momento, cuantos más han tocado los labios de mi princesa - dijo algo irritado

- a pues es casi, algo entre los titulares -

- como así y tu cómo pudiste besarlo y luego llamarte su madre, eres más enfermo que yo -

- pensé que era amor, me obsesione con sus orejas y cola, pero lo pague caro -

- como -

- bueno el día que me confesé a Gakuto estábamos en mi cama, así que yo intente algo mas y Gakuto me ataco con la lámpara de la mesita de noche, todavía tengo la marca y claro no me hablo en meses -

- definitivamente como tienes la moral para decir que yo soy un enfermo -

- déjalo, el solo confundió el amor, por culpa de su polo, como tu - dijo Gakuto

- no es lo mismo, lo sé porque cuando te veo me siento completo - dijo acercando sus rostros

- Jirou, así que aquí estas - dijo Atobe para luego notar como Gakuto se separa de Yuushi sonrojado

- tu no podías venir en otro momento, me la debes -

- ore-sama no le debe nada a nadie -

- lo besaste -

- por simple capricho de tener todo lo que la gente desee -

- es verdad, pero le pegue tan duro como si mi vida dependiera de eso -

- fue peor con Shishido, el sí que no se rindió hasta que vio a Otori por primera vez -

- o como cuando ustedes abrieron los ojos - dijo mientras tomaba a Yuushi y salía de ahí

- por qué no vamos -

- necesitan estar solos -

Con Atobe y Jirou

- estamos solos otra vez - dijo el bello durmiente

- eso parece - dijo mientras abrazaba a Jirou por la espalda

- tú crees que Gakuto sepa que le debemos más de lo que él cree -

- gracias a él nos encontramos, así que lo justo será cuidar de él, hasta que la persona ideal para el llegue -

- creo que Yuushi tiene oportunidad -

- decídete, te agrada o no -

- mejor bésame si - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para besar a Atobe eran raros los momentos en que el joven ore-sama podía ser el mismo, en el colegio no podían hacer algo parecido, no era por que fueran hombres, si no que Atobe como heredero de tan grande fortuna no podía tener semejante escándalo, así que con todo su dolor les tocaba fingir no tener nada, claro que a Jirou le costaba demasiado

Gakuto y Yuushi buscaron otro lugar en donde acomodarse, el más pequeño ya no tenía ganas de bailar, así que Yuushi aprovecho de buscar unas bebidas en el camino.

- gracias -

- de nada, ahora sigamos con nuestra conversación -

- me refrescas la memoria -

- del amor y de que todo los titulares tienen un ritual de iniciación -

- y por qué estas molesto, no es como si el señorito ya no lo ha hecho -

- aun así -dijo acercándose a Gakuto dejando sus rostros a pocos - oye estas bien, estas mas sonrojado de lo normal -

- si estoy bien Yuu-chan - dijo de forma infantil mientras que le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y le robaba unos besos

- alcohol? esta borracho - dijo para el mismo - estuviste bebiendo -

- no, solo lo que me diste, por qué Yuu-chan - dijo a lo que Yuushi le echo un vistazo solo era vino tinto

- no aguantas nada -

- Ji-chan dice que no debo beber ese tipo de cosas, porque luego no recuerdo nada -

- bueno ya que estas aquí y no hay mal que por bien no venga - dijo para luego recostar a Gakuto y comenzar a llenarlo de besos, pero - alguien anoto la matricula - dijo antes de quedar inconsciente en brazos de Gakuto

- mira lo que pasa por no vigilarte - dijo Atobe

- yo quería jugar con Yuu-chan a los abrazos y besos -

- mejor toma algo de café -

- no hasta jugar con Yuu-chan -

- oigan ya van a anunciar a los ganadores - dijo Shishido

- enseguida vamos -

- quien fue el idiota que le dio alcohol a Gakuto -

- Yuushi en un intento de violación -

- no pensaba llegar tan lejos, es fácil que olvide, pero que no note que sus orejas y cola no están, sería ilógico -

- entonces continúen - dijo Jirou recibiendo un regaño de todos - vale vamos a ver quien gano - dijo cuando entraron todos se les quedaron viendo, pues Gakuto venía en brazos de Yuushi por falta de equilibrio

- Gakuto nos va a matar cuando lea el facebook -

- bueno pero la culpa es de él, no? yo no lo obligue a tomar - dijo Jirou

- silencio quiero oír -

- luego de una larga votación, tenemos a los ganadores… los ganadores como rey, reina, príncipe y princesa son nada más ni nada menos que… Hyotei, por favor pasen adelante -

Atobe recibió su corona con tal normalidad, como si fuera algo más que esperado, la sorpresa fue cuando a Jirou lo corono Fuji, y el chico dormilón no dejaba de estar alrededor de este, luego paso Yuushi quien recibió la suya y le coloco a Gakuto la suya, luego bajo pero alguien le esperaba al bajar

- primito mira lo que pescaste está dormido? - dijo Kenya

- eso parece, que haces aquí -

- mi escuela es popular por sus jugadores bien parecidos y sociables -

- no importa, me parece que hice bien en entrar a Hyotei -

- lo dices por el niño -

- no lo digo por la distancia -

- el no parece tu tipo, me han dicho que es algo llorón, malcriado, solitario y otras cosas -

- y eso que, a mi me gusta todo eso de él -

- bueno cuanto durara -

- a que te refieres -

- ni a ti, ni a él le dura el amor, para la semana que viene ya habrán terminado -

- no seas tonto, no pienso terminar con él, cuando lo vi supe que tenía que ser mío, pero mientras más pasa el tiempo, más me olvido de que solo quiero su físico, por que ahora solo pienso en el de otra forma, claro que físicamente no me olvido del todo -

- tratas de decirme que el gran mujeriego, Yuushi Oshitari se enamoro de un niño -

- no es un niño, estamos en el mismo salón -

- así? pero si casi parece de primero -

- no exageres -

- ah mi cabeza me da vueltas - dijo el gatuno

- perece que la princesa ya despertó -

- al diablo con Oshitari esta me las paga - dijo para luego notar su situación - ¡BAJAME PERVERTIDO VIOLADOR QUE TE HAZ CREIDO!

- pervertido? - dijo el peli azul

- violador? - siguió su primo

- te odio, confié en ti y lo primero que haces en emborracharme, para luego...para luego - decía sin completar la frase, mientras salía corriendo a un baño, cuando entro lo primero que hiso fue revertir el hechizo y asegurarse de algo

- gracias por confiar en mí - dijo el ahora molesto

- lo siento, es que no soy de los que agarran confianza fácilmente -

- te dije que no soy como los demás - dijo abrazándolo

- lo siento - dijo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Yuushi

- te perdono - dijo tomando el rostro de Gakuto para luego robarle un beso, que para su sorpresa fue respondido por el otro

- yo supongo… que está bien darte una oportunidad - 


End file.
